


The Darkening

by Miss_Witchy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asexual Character, Blind Character, Elves, Fantasy, Kings & Queens, Lesbians, Mermaids, Multi, Nymphs & Dryads, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Pansexual Character, Strong Female Characters, Trans Character, Warrior - Freeform, Werewolf, gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Witchy/pseuds/Miss_Witchy
Summary: A long time of peace in the Land of Eight is coming to an end and Nínimel the elven Queen of the Forest Realm can sense it. Bandit raids have been slowly increasing, the animals are growing more aggressive and plants wilt and wither faster than before, but Nínimel isn't the only one sensing a change. Edlin Seadweller brave knight of the water realm can sense an unrest in the deep. Creatures who slept for so long are being awoken. Neta Silentblade werewolf assassin has been offered more jobs and has been attacked more often. Allzeh Skyflyer noticed the crowds getting ruder and the males getting more aggressive. A dark shadow is looming at the edge of Land of Eight.





	The Darkening

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Normally this place here will be facts and lore about/from the world of The Land of Eight, but there is no need for them yet so just a little A/N instead! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Nínimel P.O.V 

I sat on my throne listening to my council drone on and on about useless things and problems easily avoided. I felt a sudden intrusion at our eastern border. Bolted up in my seat. "Contact the eastern scouts!" I commanded. One of the servants went running away. "What is it your Majesty?" On of the council members asked. "It is a wind Nymph. An Aurea." I said. "An Aurea? How unusual." My advisor Simony said. "Yes." I muttered. "Meeting dismissed!" I called out leaving the discussion hall. I walked to front gate. "Your Majesty." The guards said bowing. I gave them a small nod. I waited under the shade of a redwood for a scout to arrive. 

Finally one arrived. I saw that she was not alone. With her was a black haired man who floated just above the ground. A long white flowing robe trailing behind him as if blown by a gentle breeze. I stood as they approached me. "Your Greatness." The Aurea said bowing. The scout bowed also. When they stood straight up once more I asked, "What brings you to the forest floating one?" "There is trouble brewing on the edge of the wind realm." He answered. "What kind of trouble?" I asked. "The metal realm has made plans to invade. We come to you for assistance." I frowned, the metal realm hadn't caused any trouble since the Realm Wars. "The metal realm has been at peace with almost every realm, why have they decided this now?" I asked aloud. "I do not know." The Aurea said. Before I could say anymore a messenger came running up to me. "Your Majesty! There is trouble near the south border! Creatures from the shadow realm are trying to get in! We do not know how much longer we can hold our ground." I gasped running away my silver hair flowing behind me. 

I arrived in the war room. "Update on the southern troubles! Quickly." I said running to the great map. "Wolves, wraiths and goblins are trying to cross the border." Someone shouted. "Wraiths! Why in the name of Gorger would they leave their mountain caves?" I asked. No one could answer my question. "Quickly a carriage!" I shouted. "One is already prepared." Simony said. I rushed to the southern path. Faster than a new born colt I was in the carriage and off to the site of trouble. 

I arrived with in an hour. The small battle was already bloody. "Stop!" I commanded. Everyone in sight turned to look at me included the creatures of the shadow realm. "Why are you trying to come to the forest realm?" I asked. One of the wraiths answered. "A dark cloud of sickness has appeared on the border coming from the uncharted lands." "Sickness you say? What kind?" I ask. "One unknown to us. It kill fast once the boils appear on the skin." Answered a goblin. "How does it spread?" I ask. "Though touching and biting." Said another goblin. "How many of you have come in contact with this sickness?" I asked. Over half of them had. "Keep every citizen out of this area! No one gets in with out permission from me!" I shout. I jumped into my carriage again. "Back to the castle." I said. 

Edlin P.O.V 

A message bubble arrived for me in the middle of battle with a pair of unauthorized sirens. "By the Kraken's ugly face! What!" I shouted answering the bubble. I blocked one of the siren's claws. "Madam Edlin a werewolf here to see you and she says it is important." Said the bubble's recorded voice. I stabbed one of the sirens through the chest. The other let out an enraged shriek. She started singing. I swim toward her in a fake daze. She smiled a sharp tooth grin. When I was with in striking distance I lunged. My sword went through her stomach. "Sorry, sweetheart I'm a woman." I said yanking my sword back. I let my sword return to water. I an air bubble out of my mouth and caught it in my hands. "On my way." I said into the bubble. "Send to original message sender." I said letting the bubble go. It zoomed off caught in the message currant. I swam after it at a much slower pace. 

I arrived at the palace not long after my bubble. "Where is this werewolf?" I called out. "She refused to come into the water." A servant answered. I scoffed, "Typical." I swam up to the surface where all trade deals were made. I climbed onto the platform and waited for my legs to appear. They appeared along with a pair of dark purple traveling pants. I hurried to center of the platform where a small hut was. I walked inside and sitting there playing with a knife was the werewolf. She was dressed in all black with a blood red cloak. I could see her glowing yellow eyes even in the shadow of the hood. "Who are you?" I asked. "Neta. I'm an assassin belonging to no realm and no one." The werewolf said. "What brings you to the water realm Neta." I asked. "A prophecy." Neta said. "A prophecy? Not that prophecy?" I asked worried. "Yes, the Darkening is upon us." Neta said. I sighed, I had known for a long time that I was the knight of the water the prophecy had signaled out. "Who else must we find?" I asked. "The Elven Queen Nínimel and the cloud dancer Allzeh." Neta said. "An elf and an Aurea? Great! Why don't we throw a pixie into the mix!" I shouted frustrated. "You are missing the important details. The elf is a queen and the aurea is a famous dancer with plenty of connections to the wind realm's government. " Neta said. I just shook my head. "The elves are peaceful beings, great when their own needs are threatened and excellent allies, but not ones for quests. The aurei are very laid back and are more concerned with parties and celebrations than with battles and adventures." Neta nodded, "That is why we need them. People will trust them!" "You're right, I don't think people will be very friendly to a werewolf or a mermaid on land." I said nodding in agreement. "Good, pack your things we leave tomorrow for the Forest Castle." The werewolf said. "What time?" I asked. "Noon." 

Allzeh P.O.V

I sat on the edge of a cloud waiting for a signal from below to start dancing. Cloud dancing is an extremely risky profession. One misstep and I fall to my death. Contrary to popular belief Aurei can not fly. We can float above the ground, but no higher than 3 feet (91.44 centimeters).

I saw a flash of red light. That was my cue. I quickly got up and started my routine. A leap here, kick there and spin. When I finished my routine, I jump down gliding gracefully onto the stage. Everyone cheered and clapped as I landed. I gave them a curtsy and waved. "Allzeh the cloud dancer! I must speak with you!" Said a voice from the crowd. "Who must speak with me?" I asked. A woman emerged from the crowd, she a green cloak on the hood was up I could not see her face. I put her hood down and I gasped. "I am Nínimel the elven Queen!" The woman shouted. Almost immediately everyone in the square dropped to their knees in a bow, including me. Queen Nínimel laughed, "Stand up! I do not care for such formalities and besides here I do not rule." I stood up and jumped off stage. "Come, your highness I have a room rented at a local inn." I said. "Lead the way and Nínimel will do just fine." Queen Nínimel said.

"Have a seat." I said pulling a chair out for Nínimel. "Thank you Allzeh." Nínimel said. "Why have you graced me with your presence?" I asked. "Yesterday I received a message from a knight of the water, it said to bring you to my castle and wait until the Knight known as Edlin came to speak with us." Nínimel explained. I nodded. "Let me pack my things and we can leave tonight."

The chauffeur took my bags and placed them atop the dark green carriage. I heard a strange noise come from the front of the carriage. I walked up to see what caused it. I saw huge beasts with giant antlers and birch wood colored fur. "Beautiful aren't they?" Nínimel asked. She put her forehead to the forehead of one of the great beasts. She smile and the animal snorted. She backed away. "What are they?" I asked. "Grand Elks. They are the the royalty of the forest creatures." Nínimel bowed to the elk she had smiled at and the elk bowed back. She walked climbed inside the carriage and I followed 

Only 30 minutes had passed and we were already in the forest realm. "Whoa! We were in the center of the Wind realm! That's like at least a days journey." I said. "The Grand Elk like to travel fast." Nínimel said with a small smirk. The carriage stopped suddenly. I watched as Nínimel's ears twitched. "Ruffians." She whispered. "Ruffians???" I asked. "Yes, they are outcasts not allowed in any villages or with in 3 miles (about 4.8 Kilometers) of the Castle. Usually they are criminals with more than 5 infractions." Nínimel said. "How can you tell the Ruffians from the Citizens???" I asked. "They have the tips for their ears cut off." She said. I gasped. Elves took a great deal of pride in their ears. It showed that they were greater than the humans and the tips of their ears are extremely sensitive to changes in magic among other things. They were probably the most important thing to an elf. "Guards! I need my dagger!" Nínimel shouted. "Yes, your Highness!" Someone shouted back. Nínimel opened the doors and jumped out gracefully. A guard threw her a purple sheath and from that sheath she pulled out an elegant looking dagger with a purple hilt. I look out the window of the carriage. A bashed up looking face popped up and I jumped back screaming. The ruffian had a face that looked like mashed squash and where the tips of his ears should be are pieces of cloth. I heard The Queen chanting something I could not make out. The next thing I know a group of pixies is in the face of the ruffian by the window. I hid in the corner of the carriage far away from any window. I heard the sounds of fight. The clashing of metal on metal. The anguished cries of the wounded. The shouting of commands.

Finally it all died down until it became completely silent. The carriage door opened and I quickly did a twirl knocking the intruder back with a gust of wind. I heard a feminine grunt and knew I had just attack Queen Nínimel. I quickly got out of the carriage and saw the guards helping her up. I dropped to my knees and bowed. "I am so sorry! I was not thinking your Highness!" I said in hopes that she might lessen my punishment. I just heard laughing. I sat up to see Queen Nínimel clutching her stomach laughing. I sat there utterly confused. "Do not be sorry! That was probably one of the greatest surprises I ever got from opening that door." She said still laughing. The guards look just as confused. "I don't get many unexpected surprises so that was a nice change." She explained. I started to laugh with her.

Edlin P.O.V

I sat in the hut waiting for the boat to arrive with Neta the Werewolf in it. I hated being out of the water. My legs were strong, but my tail was much stronger. Breathing in surface air is disgusting, but at least the Water realm is no where near the metal realm with the humans polluting the air. I became bored very quickly. I decided to practice my siren song. All merpeople have the capability to be sirens, but first you must register with the high council so they know who you are and can inform you on which people you can drown. I am a registered siren. It comes in handy. 

I sung a small song in my native tongue. I closed my eyes as I sung. "Be careful your songs can be very persuasive." Someone said behind me. I jumped up and spun around a sword forming in my hand from the sea water. Neta held up her hand and her face remained emotionless. I let my sword turn back into water. "Do not surprise me like that." I said. "We need to get moving." Neta said stepping back into the boat. I followed.

 

We arrived at the shore of the forest realm without contest. I got out of the boat and onto land. Neta got out after me looking a little green. "Seasick, are we?" I ask with a smirk. She shoots me a glare. "This way." She says leading me deep into the forest. I was not happy. Branches kept getting in my way. Stupid fuzzy animals keep trying to talk to me. I tripped over some tree roots. "Damn these trees." I muttered under my breath. I heard Neta huff trying to conceal a laugh. 

 

Finally we made it to huge gates made out of tree branches swirling in complicated patterns. "We are here to see Queen Nimimel!" Neta annouces. "Who is it that wishes to see Her Highness?" One of the guards asked. "Edlin Knight of the water and Neta the werewolf." I said. The guard who asked us took off his helmet. For once in my life, I was stunned. The guard had the most enchanting features. Strong cheek bones and a strong jaw line, but with a slight feminine touch. His eyes were the greenest I had ever seen. Neta elbowed me in the ribs and I quickly came back to reality. "I am TiTiam Forest guardian and now your escort to see the Queen." The guard said. I held out my hand. "Edlin Knight of the Water." We shook hands then moved on our way to the castle.


End file.
